


《犯罪之夜》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Bottom Lex Luthor, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: “那么，韦恩先生，你的留宿今晚开始是吗”，莱克斯说道，一边脱掉了西装外套，解开了衬衫扣子，“留宿可不能是免费的，卢瑟家不接待没有用处的客人。”布鲁斯看着衬衫下柔和的腰线，看着莱克斯用细瘦的手臂撑着腰看向自己，喉结不自觉地上下滚动了一下。莱克斯干脆地把长裤脱掉，连内裤也一起，身上除了一件薄薄的白衬衫什么也没穿。他踩着脚脱掉袜子，纤细的腿在空气中晃动，他向衣着整齐的布鲁斯走来。





	《犯罪之夜》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

布鲁斯坐在莱克斯家的书房里，看着餐车上那瓶波本酒，手指发痒。但这不是个喝酒的好时机，他被哥谭几个难缠的罪犯联手打击，情急之下他甚至没法回蝙蝠洞，只好先出来找一个安全的地方，思前想后，还是找到了他的旧情人莱克斯。说起来不好听，刚刚成年的莱克斯现在已经管理着整个 LexCorp，而比他大了不少的布鲁斯竟然还有无家可归需要他的帮助的时刻。

布鲁斯前来找他，是想在他家暂住，因此他不能在这时候喝酒，否则就给了这狡猾的小狐狸一个理由，用“在卢瑟家酒鬼可没什么好运”之类的话来搪塞布鲁斯。他按下心头的想法，转而研究书架上书的排列方式。

这时莱克斯进来了，他扫视了一下布鲁斯，嘴角挂起嘲讽的笑容，“韦恩先生怎么突然深夜拜访，难道今夜没有向你投怀送抱的女士吗？”

布鲁斯看他的眼神，自己身上什么也没带，这样深夜前来，一看就是临时跑出来的，莱克斯知道，但还是想调侃，布鲁斯也就任他去。

“我能在你这住几天吗？”布鲁斯决定单刀直入。

莱克斯倒了一杯酒，拿在手里走近布鲁斯，递到布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯看着眼前那只白皙瘦弱的手，犹豫了一下还是接过，但没有喝。

莱克斯嗤笑一声，“得了吧，喝掉它，你明明很想喝。”

布鲁斯抿了一口，又一饮而尽，卢瑟家的藏品十分合布鲁斯的口味，令他精神一振。

“那么，韦恩先生，你的留宿今晚开始是吗”，莱克斯说道，一边脱掉了西装外套，解开了衬衫扣子，“留宿可不能是免费的，卢瑟家不接待没有用处的客人。”

布鲁斯看着衬衫下柔和的腰线，看着莱克斯用细瘦的手臂撑着腰看向自己，喉结不自觉地上下滚动了一下。

莱克斯干脆地把长裤脱掉，连内裤也一起，身上除了一件薄薄的白衬衫什么也没穿。他踩着脚脱掉袜子，纤细的腿在空气中晃动，他向衣着整齐的布鲁斯走来。

布鲁斯对自己的旧情人有所了解，十五岁时就有穿着大敞的浴袍跑进布鲁斯卧室的胆量，那时布鲁斯刚满三十，却在莱克斯面前表现得像个毛头小子，两个人燥热的欲望撞在一起，稍稍摩擦便四处生火。他还记得莱克斯紧实臀部的触感，白嫩的臀瓣和细腻的腰肢，这个不知羞耻的小荡妇，成为了布鲁斯之后很多个夜晚的梦中人。

莱克斯坐在布鲁斯腿根处，他很明显地感觉到硬物抵住自己的身下，莱克斯用臀缝去摩擦，引得布鲁斯剧烈地倒吸一口气。莱克斯解开布鲁斯的西装，“满足我，不然就请韦恩先生离开。”

布鲁斯解开西装裤的束缚，让下身紧贴着莱克斯的会阴处，一手伸向莱克斯身后，却发现那已经湿透了。他浅浅插入两根手指按压着莱克斯的敏感点，满意地看着莱克斯颤抖，发出动情的喘息，另一只手从他的腰际移动到胸前，绕着莱克斯的乳尖打转，时而拨弄一下。

莱克斯伸手摸向后方，却立刻被布鲁斯抓住手腕，失去胸前的爱抚，莱克斯只好更往布鲁斯身上贴去，把乳尖在布鲁斯的胸膛上摩擦。布鲁斯在莱克斯内部的敏感点上用力按了两下，接着就抽出了手指，还没等动作，莱克斯就自己朝那东西坐了下去，但湿滑的液体使他没法对准，布鲁斯看他渴求的模样，帮他对准，让莱克斯的屁股顺利地吞下自己。

接着布鲁斯松开了莱克斯的双手，握住了莱克斯的腰，上下起伏着，瘦弱的莱克斯在布鲁斯的宽阔怀抱里看起来像是个玩具娃娃，被布鲁斯过快的动作弄得连呻吟都发不出，只能从喉咙里挤出软软的喘息。他无力地攀在布鲁斯身上，身上的衬衫已经是堪堪挂在肩膀上，全凭莱克斯身上湿漉漉的，才没有滑到腰间。他手指紧抓布鲁斯的后背，那价格不菲的西装被抓到起皱，布鲁斯却只顾用力操干着莱克斯身下软软的小嘴。他的旧情人这些日子没见，倒是变得愈发热情了。

看莱克斯高高翘起的性器，布鲁斯放缓了动作，解下自己的领带，紧紧缠住了那个地方。莱克斯先是舒服得轻哼，接着就不满起来，自己在布鲁斯的性器上起伏，自己操着自己，力图继续刚刚的快感。布鲁斯放开莱克斯的身下，在莱克斯向下坐时狠狠顶入，莱克斯一下腿软了，坐在布鲁斯身上，腿根不住地颤抖，小家伙却无法释放，快感在他全身流窜。

布鲁斯重新开始剧烈的运动，莱克斯手臂完全无力，整个人只是倚在布鲁斯身上，靠腰上布鲁斯粗壮的手臂维持着平衡，高潮控制使他的欲望无法释放，小家伙开始发痛，他靠在布鲁斯肩窝低声喘息，声音里带上了一点哭腔。布鲁斯终于不再折磨他，狠狠抽送几下，解开了他的束缚，同时释放在他身体里，莱克斯全身颤抖，生着金发的小脑袋不自觉地在布鲁斯胸口蹭着，像只讨要安慰的猫咪。布鲁斯宽大的手掌温柔地抚过莱克斯的腰背，暖和得令他放松下来，在布鲁斯怀里软成一团云朵，沉入了甜蜜的昏睡。布鲁斯把他横抱起来时，才发现自己的西装上竟然没有白色痕迹，刚刚莱克斯是干性高潮。

真是个放荡的小家伙，布鲁斯嘴角微笑着把莱克斯放进浴缸，准备为他清洗。温热的水汽蒸腾起来，让莱克斯苍白的肤色透出一点粉红，布鲁斯清洗着莱克斯的身体，手指抚过那些伤痕，有老卢瑟留下的，也有以前的自己留下的，内疚和欲望同时找上了他。他轻轻冲洗莱的身下，那张小嘴吐出一股股白色的液体，布鲁斯用手指帮他轻轻洗着。水温让莱克斯渐渐苏醒，布鲁斯的手在他的腿间温柔地动作着，让莱克斯忍不住想要亲近他年长的绅士，他的布鲁斯叔叔。他抬起一条腿勾住布鲁斯的肩膀。

布鲁斯的手指仍在莱克斯内部，却从温柔的清洗不自觉地变成了调情和按压，莱克斯一条腿搭在他肩膀上，脚后跟开始忍不住摩挲他的背部。布鲁斯的动作愈发情色，他甚至能看清莱克斯身下那糟糕的景象，莱克斯因为快感而蜷缩着，浴缸内却没有着力点，他的手指拼命攥住浴缸边沿，肩膀收缩着，可怜地靠着浴缸壁。

布鲁斯抽出手指，脱掉衣服进入浴缸，莱克斯对他张开怀抱，腿和手臂顺从地缠在布鲁斯身上，因为布鲁斯的进入而轻颤呻吟着，只有更紧地抱住对方。浴缸里并不舒适，莱克斯的小脑袋总是撞到浴缸壁上，布鲁斯见状，一只手臂更紧地抱住他，另一只手放在莱克斯头顶，接着继续有力的冲撞。

哥谭的家伙们，蝙蝠侠今天没时间陪你们打架玩儿，因为布鲁斯韦恩正忙着呢。

 

Fin.


End file.
